SasuNaru Challenge
by GaaShikaNaruJiKe
Summary: Something my cousins and I decided to do. It's a few short stories about SasuNaru that had to include fireworks and a kiss. Ino and Sakura bashing was optional.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! I'm finally putting a story up! My cousins and I decided to start a challenge and the challenge was that we all had to write a SasuNaru with certain things mentioned in the story. Unfortunately, I can't get ahold of my cousins at the moment, so I will ony be putting mine on here for now and will later add theirs. We do not own Naruto, because i we did... well, you don't want to know. Enjoy!**_

**sound effects**

"talking"

_"people talking in the background"_

_**Authors talking**_

--scene break--

**SasuNaru Challenge.**

**I Would Love To**

**by GaaShikaNaruJiKe**

**Ding Dong**

"... Who in the world could be here this early in the morning?", uttered a dark-haired male.

"Teme! I know you're in there! Open up so I can get out of this rain!"

Ahh. Now he knew who interrupted his sleep. 'Well, I better get him out of the rain before he makes a big fuss.'

"Get in here, Dobe, and take off your shoes, you're getting the carpet all soaked."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. The rain was horrible! We were supposed to have a picnic, but now the ground's to wet and muddy for anything! I had it all planned out, and now it's ruined."

"Just be happy that none of my fangirls are here-"

_"Sasuke-kun is mine, Ino-pig!"_

_"In your dreams, Forehead! Why would Sasuke want someone like you!"_

_"Because I'm perfect for Sasuke!"_

_"You?! Perfect for Sasuke! Yeah right! I am!"_

_"I was on his team and therefore know more about Sasuke and what he likes, and you are definitely not what he's looking for!"_

"You were saying, Sasuke?"

"Shut up, Naruto. It is way too early in the morning to have to deal with them."

"Good luck with that, Sasuke."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that I don't have to listen to them screaming and whining."

"You're going to leave me here with them?!"

"Ahh, does little Sasuke want me to hold his hand while the big bad fangirls are here?

"..."

"Sasuke? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..."

"Sasuke, I was only kidding! I didn't meant it!" Naruto quickly explains, starting to panic.

"Oh, really?" An evil glint enters Sasuke's eyes.

**Ding Dong**

**Ding Dong**

"Sasuke, aren't you going to asnwer that?"

"..."

"Look, Sasuke, I'll stay in the house, but because they have so much perfume on I can't stand to be in the same room."

"... fine."

**Ding Dong**

"Stop ringing the door bell already, I'm coming."

"Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun!"

"I came to ask, that because it's supposed to stop raining if you would watch the fireworks with me?" Ino asked, confident that he would say yes.

"He would probably want to go see them with me, Ino-"

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah, they have fireworks today to cheer everybody up because of how much it rained. Does that mean that you'll go with me?" Sakura asked, all the while thinking how she was finally getting the attention from _her_ Sasuke that she deserved.

"Why would he want to go with you, Forehead?" Ino insulted, 'How dare Forehead try taking Sasuke from me!'

"I haven't had breakfast--" said Sasuke, trying to come up with an excuse to get them out of his house.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" "Want me to make your breakfast?"

"No, I want you to leave so I can eat in peace." 'Why don't they get the hint that I don't want them here?!'

"But-"

"Go."

"Will you go with me to the fireworks?"

"No."

"But-"

"Out. I'm not interested."

"Why not? I'm 10 times better than Naruto! I can provide for you!"

"Don't listen to her! I'm the better choice! I will provide you with children so you can restore your clan!" said Ino, trying to get in Sasuke's good graces, all the while she is actually digging herself a deeper hole.

"What? How can you say that?" inquired Sasuke, trying his hardest to resist the temptation to kill her.

"Yeah, Ino-pig! It's obvious he wouldn't want your ugly children! Unlike the children I could provide for him!" And that was the last straw for Sasuke.

"Out. Now."

"But Sasuke-"

"I said out!"

**Door Slams Shut**

"Sasuke? Do you want me to leave?" asked a small voice coming from behind him.

"No, Naruto. Come here."

"... Sasuke?"

"I won't leave you no matter what they say."

"But they're right. They can provide you with children and-"

"Do you want out of the relationship, Naruto?"

"No!"

"Then why do you suggest the things that you do?"

"Because... I know how much you want to restore your clan and last time I checked I couldn't do that."

"Dobe. Always thinking of others. Do you think I would be with you if I didn't want to?"

"No."

"Then let's leave it at that."

A comfortable silence falls upon them, but Sasuke couldn't resist.

"... Want to go see the fireworks?" asked Sasuke, deciding to prove to Naruto that he was worth the effort.

"I would love to."

--

"Wow, Sasuke! Aren't they beautiful! Thank you for bringing me. I'm glad that it stopped raining."

"Hn. Be careful, it's still slippery."

"Ahh!"

"Naruto!"

Boom

"I told you it was slippery, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme."

They stare at eachother for a little bit, but before they can kiss they hear the banshees, I mean ... Ino and Sakura, screaming about the unfairness of it all.

They laugh before kissing eachother, but only a soft quick one before Naruto stands back up and continues to look at the fireworks, all the while smiling a small, genuine smile.

They both stare up at the fireworks, both lost in thought.

"Hey, Dobe."

"Yeah, Teme?"

"Want to go on a picnic next weekend?"

"I would love to."

_**GaaShikaNaruJiKe: Yay! I finished! I hoped you all liked it! Review and once I get all the "chapters" up tell us which one you liked best! Be patient, please, we don't get to see eachother very often.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally! I gotta hold of one of my cousins and they sent this to me. Sorry if it has any grammatical errors, I didn't have the time to look through it to see if there were any. Tell me how you think she did.**_

"talking"

_**Authors talking**_

--scene break--

**Untitled (she never told me what she wanted the title to be)**

**by Lonely21**

"He's late again!" Sakura screamed.

"Isn't he always late?" Naruto asked, daydreaming and staring at the sky. His two teammates stared at him, surprised.

"Dobe, are you sick or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Darn it! Why does Sasuke talk to Naruto and not me!" thought inner Sakura. Then Naruto looked to his side and they all heard footsteps. A fox was running towards them and it had a note attached to its collar.

"It says we don't have any missions. Sasuke, you wan spar with me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm saying, "Sasuke, let's go out!"

Naruto walks away sad. ' I wanted to spend the day sparring with Sasuke,' though Naruto.

'Now he won't butt in between me and Sasuke,' Sakura thought with a smirk.

"Get off of me, you weak witch," Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"But Sasuke.."

"Oi, Dobe, wait up!" Sasuke said as he ran after Naruto.

"Teme? I thought you were going with Sakura," Naruto said.

"Not even if she was the last person on earth," Sasuke said and hugged Naruto from behind.

Naruto looked at Saske, "Teme what are...," He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. When Sasuke felt Naruto kiss back he hugged him tighter. They broke apart because air is essential to life.

"Will you go to the fireworks festival with me?" Sasuke asked against Naruto's lips once he caught his breath.

"I would love too, but at the festival you have to wear a kimono, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I have none."

Sasuke blinked, then smiled. "Then we'll have to go shopping for you, Naruchan."

Naruto blushed at the nickname.

"Come on, Naruchan!" Sasuke said while dragging him to the village. They were looking through one of the stores window when, "Wow, Teme, this one looks cool, but I can't buy it because I don't have the money, so let's look for cheaper ones," Naruto said; he was sad, but had a smile on so Sasuke wouldn't see him sad. The kimonowas an orange-red colo, but it also came fox ears and tail.

"I'll buy it," said Sasuke, hugging Naruto. When Naruto looked around, he saw stares; Sasuke's fangirls were glaring and ... a few smiles?

"Naruto, what the heck are you doing to Sasuke?!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto says, trying to get away.

"Hey, girls, I'm gay, so abck off!" Sasuke yelledand then kissed Naruto. In response, the heard cries, squeals, and a laugh?

"I've never seen the Uchiha speak that way to his fangirls before," Kiba said, smirking.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto says, hugging Sasuke. "I love you, Teme," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Come on, Dobe, let's get the kimono fitted," Sasuke said, blushing.

"What kimono are you getting?" asked someone. When Naruto turned to see who it was, he ran screaming, "Gaara!", and glomped him. Gaara looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to see you, too, Naruto," Gaara said.

"Are you guys here for the fireworks festival or just to visit?" Lee asked.

"We were invited to come to the fireworks festival by the Godaime," Temari said.

"So, are you going with anyone?" TenTen asked.

"Not yet," Temari said, looking at Lee knowingly. Lee was staring at Gaara, contemplating.

"Ok, come on, Teme, I want to get the kimono!" Naruto said.

"This oughta be good," Kiba said, smirking.

"Hey, guys, wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" most of them said while the others just shrugged and said "Why not."

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" a guy asked.

"Yes, we would like that kimono," Sasuke said, pointing to the window. They gave him Naruto's size and he went to try it on.

"Oh my god!" Kiba said, most of them blushing.

"Naruto, you look gorgeous!" TenTen said.

"I think you should change back now," Sasuke said. "We'll take it!" Sasuke said eagerly at the man.

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you, and don't forget the ears and tails that comes with it," Sasuke said, taking the kimono from the man.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go, Teme."

"Ok, I'll walk you home," Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hand in one and the bag with the kimono in the other. When they reached Naruto's house, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss and the kimono. "I can't wait till tomorrow night. Goodnight, Dobe, see you tomorrow," Sasuke said, giving him another test.

--The Next Day--

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock, woke me up from a good dream," he said, turning off his alarm, then went back to sleep for a few hours till his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dobe, I'm going to change at your house in a few hours, then we can just go to festival, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, Teme," Naruto said, hanging up.

"I'll take a showe, then I'll eat some ramen," Naruto said, heading to the bathroom. He came out a while later with nothing but a towel on.

"Now, what kind of ramen do I want?" Naruto shrugged and just picked a random one.

"I have about an hour and a half to spare, so after I eat I'll take out my outfit and... hm I'l think what I'll do," Naruto started to think while the ramen was cooking.

"Huh? It's done." While he was eating all he could think of was the festival and Sasuke. He didn't even realize when his ramen was all gone.

Ding Dong

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, now open up."

'I forgot to take the kimono out,' Naruto thought in a panic.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, checking to see if he had a fever. "Your not warm."

"I just forgot to take my kimono out, that's all," Naruto said, laughing nervously.

"Ok. Come on, let's get changed" 'Then we could cuddle some more,' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Naruto went to go get his kimono while Sasuke went to the bathroom to change.

'I hope everything goes according to his plan,' Naruto thought.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost, I just need to put the ears on. Can you help me?"

Sasuke walked in with a blue kimono on with the Uchiha symbol on the back. "Face me...ok there you go, Naruchan," Sasuke said.

"You look awesome, Teme," Naruto said, kissing him.

"We'll be late if we don't leave soon," Sasuke said breathless, "Come on, let's go."

When they got to where the festival was being held they saw something they thought they would never see.

"Lee?! Gaara?!"

Well, maybe something Naruto thought he would never see. Gaara and Lee were holding hands and kissing while walking down the street.

"You obviously havem't seen Kakashi and Iruka lately, have you?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know," Naruto said, covering his ears.

They walked farther into the festival, "The food smells wonderful! Can we get some, Teme?" Naruto asked.

Just the look Naruto gave him was enough for the Uchiha to cave. "Sure," he said, blushing.

They were having a nice time when the one thing they didn't want to see walked right up to them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke, why didn't you ask one of us to the festival? Why did you ask that?"

"We already made our relationship public, you're just too stupid to acknowledge it," Naruto said proudly.

"Stay out of it, Naruto! We didn't ask you!" they said in unison. Someone tapped them on the shoulder and when they turned around they were punched so hard they went flying about 7 feet or so.

"Nice one Temari and TenTen!" Naruto said, smiling widely at them.

--

"Wow! The fireworks sure are beautifel, right, Teme?"

"Yeah, you are," Sasuke said, looking right at Naruto and gave him a kiss.

The End


End file.
